El alba es color rosa
by public static void
Summary: En su huída, Elia olvidó maldecir a Rhaegar. Pensó en los hijos que trataba de proteger. Recordó a Arthur. Intentó leer el futuro incierto que la aguardaba.


Todos los fics publicados deben contener el Disclaimer y el aviso: "Esta historia participa en el reto 'Sorteo de historias' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Mi inicio le pertenece a Mitsuky092. Son los primeros dos párrafos.

* * *

.

.

.

Habían sido derrotados. Todo estaba perdido, no tardarían en empezar con los saqueos de la ciudad, si no lo habían hecho ya, y el castillo sería el siguiente paso. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y por eso había dejado las joyas, el oro, la plata y todo lo de valor abierto y bien a la vista. Para que los primeros en entrar y saquear -generalmente los más cortos de mente- fueran a por lo de valor y se olvidaran momentáneamente de ella y su descendencia.

Los últimos Targaryen. Había visto como Viserys era llevado a algún sitio, seguramente junto a la reina Rhaella, y ella tenía intención de ir con ellos. Solo tenía que correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho para llegar a donde estaban sus hijos y ponerlos a salvo. Solo cuando supiera que ellos estaban a salvo podría respirar sin esa agonía en el pecho, sin miedo por ellos. Y podría maldecir al padre de los mismos. El mismo que debería estar presentando batalla y no fornicando con una norteña.

Cerró los ojos. En desesperación o alivio, no lo supo. Recordó el cuervo que llegó días antes. No quiso creer a Rhaegar muerto; incluso con el odio que en ese momento sentía, Elia quiso creerlo oculto aún. Lo que sí sabía era que Rhaegar no volvería a ella, tanto si en realidad murió en el Tridente como si no.

La realidad de su situación la sobresaltó cuando los gritos de batalla se escucharon cerca. La Fortaleza Roja aún no había sido invadida pero no faltaba mucho para ello. Se quitó los zapatos de delicado tacón de madera. Eran un regalo de cierto magistrado Essosi que pretendía ayudarla con su situación. Si Elia no estuviese tan apurada, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de los niños, se hubiese puesto a pensar en ese plan ya acordado que a ella le seguía pareciendo absurdo.

Sin embargo, ni los planes de los dioses tenían validez alguna para las madres y si había algo que Elia se enorgullecía de ser era eso precisamente. Encontró a sus hijos en la habitación de Rhaenys. La nana no estaba por ningún lado. Dejó pasar la ira e indignación, aunque en su cabeza maldijo a la mujer débil y desleal que no supo proteger a dos inocentes.

Rhaenys, siempre inteligente, sabía que algo pasaba y que no debería gritar. Corrió hasta su madre con los brazos abiertos, esperando ser reconfortada ante tan preocupante situación. Aegon dormía. Con él en brazos y Rhaenys de la mano, Elia se adentró a uno de los muchos túneles que Varys le había mostrado. No llevaba ni antorcha ni lámpara, y la oscuridad pronto hizo difícil decidir hacia dónde ir. Rhaenys comenzaba a sollozar y Aegon tiritaba entre sueños. Elia sintió lágrimas escociendole los ojos pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a una bifurcación.

Estaba perdida, pero no se daría por vencida fácilmente. Tenía que llegar al lugar que Varys le había indicado antes de que alguien la encontrara. Se apretó los labios y besó a sus hijos en la frente.

—No llores, mi niña. Pronto estaremos en casa.

No mencionó que _casa_ era lejos de ahí, en una tierra desértica pero hermosa, con los hermanos que la amaban más que a cualquier otra cosa. Esos hermanos que la protegerían a ella y a los hijos que ahora cargaba, desesperada por alcanzar pasaje al lugar seguro de su niñez.

La oscuridad se rompió a lo lejos. Parecía que alguién había abierto una puerta.

—Varys— murmuró Elia.

A su lado, Rhaenys le apretó la mano fuerte. Jamás le agradó ese hombre a su hija; siempre que lo veíá, buscaba la mano de su madre.

—Ya ha llegado— informó la voz de Varys a una tercera persona, fuera del alcance de la vista de Elia. Después se dirigió a ella—. Apresúrese, Alteza. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Elia sabía que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Le dió un empujoncito a Rhaenys para que continuara, intimidada por el eunuco y su misteriosa presencia.

—¿Cómo es que Desembarco ha caído?— le preguntó a Varys antes de salir de los túneles.

—Jaime Lannister ha traicionado a la Corona. Larga vida a Aegon el Sexto.

 _Bien por Jaime_ , pensó Elia. _Al menos él tiene la cabeza en su lugar_.

Los pensamientos de traición no abandonaron su mente. Mientras seguía a Varys por callezuelas desiertas de Desembarco del Rey, Elia supo que si Jaime finalmente se atravió a matar al Rey era porque Aerys había perdido lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Se apretó a Aegon contra el pecho. Su hijo era el Rey ahora; ese pequeño niño que escapaba con su madre era lo que quedaba de una larga dinastía de reyes y reinas que lo mejor que habían hecho por Poniente había sido sepultado debajo de fuego y sangre. Ahora menos que nunca podía dejar que Varys se lo llevara.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Varys no respondió, pero pronto llegaron a una casucha en la que se ocultaba la Reina.

—¡Elia!— exclamó Viserys, abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en un largo tiempo. Elia supuso que podía ser así; los sonidos de batalla y los gritos llevaban tanto tiempo escuchándose que bien podían haber pasado semanas desde la última vez que vió a Viserys—. Estábamos a punto de irnos. Madre no quería dejarte. ¡Qué bien que has llegado!

Elia asintió y le dejó a Rhaenys de la mano. Rhaella estaba doliente; su rostro envejecido por los maltratos y el miedo tenía un aspecto lastimero ese día. Elia la abrazó, sintiendo cómo los brazos débiles de su suegra se envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo. La mujer parecía querer encontrar consuelo en cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesta a reconfortarla.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Para sorpresa de Elia, fue Rhaella quien preguntó eso. Miró de los ojos lila de su suegra a los enigmáticos ojos de Varys. Ser Willem Darry los miraba sin hablar, pero su mano sobre la espada no puso en duda que estaba ahí para proteger a la Reina y a Viserys de ser necesario.

 _Más vale, Ser, que proteja a mis hijos con su vida_.

—Rocadragón, mi Reina. Y de ahí a Pentos.

El suspiro aliviado de Rhaella no era lo que Elia quería escuchar. Comenzaron a movilizarse. Willem Darry y los otros tres hombres cuya valía Elia desconocía tomaron las pocas posesiones que la Reina cargaba. Su corona estaba en una cajita, y aparte de eso sólo cargaban un par de sacos con ropa, seguramente.

—Deberíamos ir a Dorne, Majestad— debatió Elia, sosteniendo aún a Aegon, quien comenzaba a despertar—. Mi hermano nos dará asilo. Dorne es impenetrable. El único hombre que consiguió entrar, murió poco después. La guerra no nos alcanzará.

—No deberíamos navegar cerca de las Tierras de las Tormentas— canturreó Varys. Elia dudaba que su plan fuera sólo llevarlos a salvo. El hombre tenía un fin distinto—. No se sabe lo que podría esperarnos.

—Usted es la araña, Varys. Mueva su red para conseguirnos la verdad.

Varys rió ante las palabras de Elia, mezclándose con los sonidos de la batalla que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

—Rhaella— le dijo Elia directamente a ella—. Usted sigue siendo la Reina Madre, pero mi hijo es el Rey ahora. ¿Cree que _su nieto_ estará seguro en Essos, con gente que recibiría riquezas a cambio de su vida? Varys nos lleva a otra guerra. Una de la que no podremos regresar sin grandes sacrificios. ¿Por qué no Dorne? Doran nos recibirá.

La Reina no la miró. Mantuvo la mirada en Aegon, en Rhaenys, y en Viserys. Sus manos reposaban sobre el abultado vientre en el que otro Targaryen crecía.

—No podemos navegar cerca de Bastión— Rhaella confirmó—, así que iremos a Braavos. Luego al sur, y a Lanza de Sol.

Elia sintió que un peso se iba de sus hombros.

—Gracias, Majestad.

Varys no dió indicio de gusto o disgusto con la decisión, pero Ser Darry sí. Cuando el hombre cargó a Rhaenys en su espalda para agilizar su huída, le sonrió a Elia.

—Intenté convencer a su Majestad de no ir a Rocadragón, pero ella escucha a la araña tanto como el Rey Aerys.

Elia asintió. No podía dejar que Varys envenenara también la mente de Rhaella. Tan pronto como llegaran a Lanza de Sol, haría que Doran le aprisionara. Mientras tanto, Elia se apresuró junto a los otros.

Pasaron varias calles llenas de heridos. El saqueo los había pasado de largo y eso era algo que Elia agradecería eternamente a los Siete.

—Cierra los ojos, Rhaenys— le dijo a su hija en un susurro. Le preocupaba la mirada vacía y el silencio de su normalmente alegre hija. Depositó un beso en la frente de Aegon, que miraba con ojos de sueño alrededor suyo. Al menos su pequeño no comprendía aún la gravedad de la situación.

Pronto llegaron al bote que los llevó hasta el galeón. Era una embarcación rápida y la tripulación prontamente supo qué hacer. Hacía años que Elia no sentía la brisa del mar tan cerca, y no por primera vez pensó en la libertad que el inmenso mar ofrecía. Estaban listos para marcharse. Desembarco del Rey se hizo pequeño en la distancia. El olor a desechos humanos, sangre, y humo se desvaneció entre la frescura del mar.

Elia no se apartó de la orilla. Se mantuvo firme, con Rhaenys a su lado y Aegon en sus brazos, viendo cómo su cárcel se convertía en la prisión de alguien más. Pensó, con el corazón doliente, en lo mucho que le habría gustado a Arthur verla marcharse del lugar que él tanto odiaba en su nombre.

 _Regresaré a casa, Arthur. ¿Regresarás conmigo?_

La sombra de Rhaegar cruzó su mente y Elia frunció el ceño. Su esposo murió por una chiquilla y ella pagaba las consecuencias. No quería recordarlo, pero el simple hecho de sostener a sus hijos en sus brazos le recordaba a él y las noches en que ella creyó tener su amor y su afecto. Había sido una ilusa. Llegó a pensar que de ese matrimonio forzado podía florecer un verdadero amor, de esos que sólo existen en canciones. Se equivocó.

Suspiró y encaminó a su hija hasta el otro lado del barco. El partir de las aguas causó una ola de esperanza en Elia. La proa tenía un destino y una dirección que los guiaba a la libertad. A lo lejos, el sol salía y el alba iluminaba el horizonte de colores rosas y dorados. Era un amanecer cautivador, y la paz que embargó a Elia en ese momento se sintió como dormir después de un largo día.

Quiso saber qué deparaba el futuro para ella y sus hijos. En Dorne, podían apelar por la paz y la vida, jurando renunciar a los títulos que los Targaryen tenían. Doran no querría eso, y Rhaella podía ser manipulada por Varys. Elia se sintió sola.

A su mente llegó Arthur de nuevo. Una vez, él fue la esperanza de sus días; era el sol que alumbraba los amaneceres en que Rhaegar no estaba junto a ella. Ahora era un recuerdo amargo; Elia no supo nada de él desde que marchó a Dorne a cuidar a la niña que separó un matrimonio y a todo el reino. No la juzgaba; ya no podía hacerlo sin recordar que ella también falló en sus juramentos al hombre que destrozó su vida. Si bien Rhaegar marchó por Lyanna Stark hasta su muerte, Elia aún tenía a Arthur.

 _¿O has muerto también? No quiero estar sola._

En su contemplación, Elia olvidó su promesa de maldecir a Rhaegar. Delante de ella, el sol alumbraba su destino con cálidos rayos. Pronto estaría en su hogar.


End file.
